1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved treadmill exercise apparatus wherein the same is arranged for securement relative to a treadmill structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Treadmill structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art to afford exercise to an individual, wherein typically such structure is limited to the user's exercise of legs. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,974,831; 3,650,529; and 4,869,493.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved treadmill exercise apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing simultaneous arm and leg manipulation during treadmill use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.